Opposites Attract
by MidnightInParis21
Summary: Flora Primrose is the "Princess" Of Castle Heights High... She wants to be the "Queen", but to do so... She has to win... "Blossom Queen"... She finds herself, stuck with a "Film Geek", by the name of... Helia Rhodes... Helping him win his "Film Festival"... But... Will They End Up Falling For Each other In The End...?
1. The Fountain

**Hey my people! Wassup! This story... Is based off of the movie... "_Geek Charming"_! Yay! So... I recommend you watch the movie... Before reading this... It will be cute, romantic, and funny! So... Be ready... To... LAUGH! Haha! ****Flora and Helia, will be narrating from the sides...** Enjoy! :)

* * *

_**Opposites Attract...**_**  
**

* * *

I was daydreaming, about winning, Blossom Queen... When...

"Flora... Flora..." I heard, so... I snapped out, of my trance.

"Y-Yes..." I said, quickly.

"You need to sign up, for Blossom Queen..." My Bff, Kristy said.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Right... Pen...?"

My other Bff, Megan, was searching for a Pen, but... Kristy got it first.

"Thanks!" I said, in a high pitched, girly voice. So... I signed, the paper, put the pen away, and then... We walked off.

"I am so... Gonna win Blossom Queen..." I stated, as me and the girls, walked down the halls, arms linked.

"Well... Duh..." Megan said, she's such a kiss up.

"Oh, Meg! I love You!" I giggled, we walked into the cafeteria, because it was lunch, duh.

"Flo... What are you getting...?" Kristy asked, even though, she should already know.

"Kris... We's been over this before..." I stated. "I always get, the same thing, a Chicken Salad, with Ranch on the side, and Coca Cola..."

"Oh... Yeah..." Kristy said, she is so dumb. "Sorry..."

"It's totes fine..." I said, smiling, I'm the smartest, one of the group. "Bffs... Floreva!"

"Totally!" Megan exclaimed, filing her nails, such an airhead. Just then, Melissa Carter, came up to me, my "_arch enemy"._

"Hey, Flora..." Melissa said, in an annoying tone.

"Hey, Melissa..." I said, in the same tone, just for fun.

"So... I hear you are running for, Blossom Queen..." She stated, glaring at me.

"Well... Duh..." I said, like it was obvious.

"I just wish, you wouldn't have..." Melissa stated, sighing, she does...? She is feeling insecure... She is worried... She knows I am going to win.

"Oh..." I smiled. "Why...?"

"You didn't think I meant..." Melissa laughed. "Oh... No! I was saying... I wish you wouldn't have... To save you the heart break... When I win..."

"Ha! You actually think, you're gonna win...?" I smirked. "That is Crazy..."

"Hmmm... Well... See you later, than..." Melissa said, walking away.

"Don't worry, Flo..." Kristy said. "She is pathetic... She'll never win..."

"I know... No worries..." I smiled, as we walked past, the tables in the, Cafeteria. "Drama Club... Easy vote... They like my Dramatic Flare..."

"No Duh..." Kristy smiled.

"Indie Rock wannabes... What's with the Guitars...? This isn't a Campfire, people... Hello..." I laughed.

"I can't believe, you used to be friends with, The _"Winx Brats"_, Over there..." Megan stated, referring to the six girls, who refer to themselves as, _"The Winx Club"_.

"I know... But... A last... It's true... Until I traded up to you two..." I giggled. "And... Malinda Carter... No Biggy... She's scare, to... Moi..."

"Good, Because a good candidate, doesn't show fear." Kristy stated, glaring at, Melinda.

"No Duh, Besides... Who has the number one seat, on _"The Ramp_"... Moi..." I smiled, looking at my BF, Jayce. We walked onto the ramp, and sat down, what else were we supposed to do.

* * *

**At A Different Table... Helia's Pov...**

* * *

"So... Got an idea yet...?" My friend, Brandon, asked.

"Nope..." I stated, sighing. "I've got... Absolutely Nothing..."

"Dude..." My other friend, Sky, said. "You've got two days, to submit your idea... You need to get thinking..."

"I know... I know..." I said, you see, they're talking about, an upcoming competition, I need to make a short film, and... Win.

* * *

**Back with Flora on the Ramp... Flora's Pov...**

* * *

I can't believe... My Dad, Is Finally letting me, take a Vaycay... To Mammoth Mountain..." I screeched, excitedly.

"Just you...?" Megan asked.

"No... Silly!" I smiled, laughing. "I get one friend to come... Kristy..."

I turned to Kristy.

"Would you like to come...?"

"Yes!" She screeched.

"Oh... So Sorry... I already invited Meg... Didn't I...?" I questioned. "Oh! Wait... Never mind... Kristy! You're coming!"

"Yay!" Kristy screeched.

"We Leave Two Weeks From Today... Three In The Morning... Be At My House..." I said, sternly then, left. "Toodles!"

* * *

**Flora Narrating...**

* * *

"You see... I can't let, Megan come... She is... Dumb..."

* * *

**With Helia and his friends at their table...**

* * *

"I need... A Challenge..." I stated, thinking.

"What about... I don't know..." My friend, Timmy, said sighing.

* * *

**Later That Day At The Mall... Flora's Pov...**

* * *

"So... Sweetie..." My Daddy said. "Should I turn this into a Cupcake Accessory, Store... Or... Hello Kitty...?"

"How about... Hello Cupcakes...?" I recommended, giving him my, _"Puppy Dog",_ Face. "Or... Even Better! Cupcake Kitty! Everybody Loves both... So... Why not combine them..."

"Well... Sure... You Know Teenagers... Why Not!" My Daddy exclaimed, giving in.

"Yay!" I screeched, hugging My Daddy. "Thank You, Daddy!"

"No Problem, Sweetie." He smiled, hugging me.

"Btw... I Need To Borrow Your Marketing Team..." I stated, smiling, then I left, before he could say anything else. "Thanks!"

* * *

**Flora Narrating...**

* * *

"Well... I Need It... To Win Blossom Queen... I Mean... Melinda Carter Has The Whole Football Team... Helping Her Out...!"

* * *

**At The Mall... Flora's Pov...**

* * *

"See... This is imported, Leather..." I stated, showing, Kristy and Megan, my new purse.

"Imported from where...!?" Meg questioned, happily smiling.

"I don't know... Somewhere Foreign, with lots of Shipping Costs, Duh!" I exclaimed, putting the purse, back into the shopping bag.

"Yeah! Probably Italy, Duh!" Katy exclaimed, just then, a bee, flew up in my face, so... The natural thing to do, would be to swat it away, so... I did.

"A Bee!" I screeched. "Ah! Ah! A Bee!"

Just then, my purse, Flew into the Fountain... Well... Along with Me...

"Ahhh!" I screeched, flying into the Fountain. "No! No! My Purse! Help! Someone Turn The Fountain Off!"

"Flo!" Kristy exclaimed. "Get Out Of There!"

"I Need Them To Turn The Fountain Off!" I yelled. "My Purse!"

* * *

**With Helia In The Cellphone Store... Helia's Pov...**

* * *

I just finish dealing with a customer, when I hear screaming. I look over the railing, and see... Flora Primrose, sitting in a Fountain.

* * *

**Helia Narrating...**

* * *

"Something Challenging... Flora's a Challenge... Big Challenge... At Least She's Human..."

* * *

**With Flora and Her Friends At The Fountain... Flora's Pov...**

* * *

"Help!" I screamed, just then, somebody a Geek, Came running down the stair, and towards, Me. Next thing I knew... He was in the Fountain, trying to help me up.

"Come On..." He said, holding out his hand, to me.

"No!" I screeched, it is only because... I couldn't move, I was so scared. "I Can't!"

"And, Why Not!?" He yelled.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, as tears broke free, from my eyes. Suddenly, I was in The guy's arms, being carried out of the Fountain. "My Purse! My Purse! Go Get It!"

"I Honestly Think, You Are A Little More Important Than A Purse!" He yelled.

* * *

**Flora Narrating...**

* * *

"Whoa Whoa Whoa... Hold Up... He Thinks I'm Important...?"

* * *

**In The Mall With Flora, Helia, and Flora's friends, Near The Fountain... Flora's Pov...**

* * *

"My Purse!" I screeched, pointing to my now sinking purse. I started crying.

"Shut Up, Already!" The Guy yelled, I cried even harder.

"Do You Not, Know Who I Am!?" I screamed.

"You Are, _The Great Flora Primrose_..." He stated, sarcastically. "And... I Am, Helia Rhodes."

"Ooooh!" I exclaimed. "You're On The Football Team... Right!?"

"No..." He looked at me, like I was Stupid, or something.

* * *

**Flora Narrating...**

* * *

"Hey... I gotta admit... He was... _Plutot Mignon..._ That's French for, "_Kind Of Cute...__"_, Duh...!"

* * *

**Back With The Current Scene, At The Mall... Flora's Pov...**

* * *

"Hey... Do you wanna help me out with something...?" I asked, the Cute boy.

"What...?" He questioned.

"Yes or No!" I snapped.

"Fine... On One Condition..." He said, for some reason, still carrying me.

* * *

**Helia Narrating...**

* * *

"Hey... I've Got To Admit... She was kind of Cute..."

* * *

**Back With The Current Scene... Flora's Pov...**

* * *

"And What... Is That...?" I asked, looking at him, my arms around his neck.

"You B_e_ In My Movie For The Film Festival..." He stated, looking at me.

* * *

**Flora Narrating...**

* * *

"A Movie...? About... Moi...? It Would Totes Help Me Win Blossom Queen... So... Why Not!"

* * *

**With The Current Scene...**

* * *

"Sure!" I exclaimed, as He, put Me down, then I leave. "Tomorrow... Lunch... Tata!"

I leave The Cute Boy, standing by the Fountain, soaking wet.

* * *

**Flora Narrating...**

* * *

"Hey... More Time With The Cute Boy..."

* * *

**Helia's Narrating...**

* * *

"Hey... More Time With The Cute Girl..."

* * *

**Well... That's It! :) I Hope You All LOVE It! I Worked Really Hard! It Was Really Fun And Easy, To Write! :) It Is Somewhat Like _Geek Charming..._ Somewhat Not... I Just Want Everybody To Know... I Will Not Be Updating... Tomorrow... Or... The Next Day... An... MAYBE... The Day After That... I Am Going On A "_Vaycay..."_ To... Mammoth Mountain! Tonight At... 3:00 AM... That is why I Put That In There... Because... I Am So Excited! :) I Haven't Been There In FOREVER! 5 Years Ago... Was The Last Time I Went There... Anyway... I am So Sorry... For Not Updating... School Just Started... I Just Started Middle School! It Is Fun! Sorry... You Don't Care About Me Or My Life... You Want STORIES! I Get Starbucks Tomorrow! Yay! :) Haha! XD Please Review! R&R! :) XD**


	2. Flora's Big Secret

**Supskies! XD I'm Back! I Saw A Review... I Know... I Know... They Are Not Supposed To Like Each Other Yet... But... I Said... I Was Throwing My Own Twist In! So... That Review Was Un-Called For... But... It's Fine! :) I Love You All! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Opposites Attract..._  
**

* * *

**_Later That Evening...Flora's Pov..._  
**

* * *

I got Home that Evening, and went up to my room, to do my Homework. I was doing my Homework, when my Laptop Beeped. So... I got up, and checked my Facebook. It was already up. I saw, that My old friends, "The Winx", Tagged me in a photo. So, I clicked the photo, and looked at it. I soon realized, that it was a photo, from Second Grade.

* * *

_**Flora's Narrating...**_

* * *

My Mom took that picture, when Me and the Winx, Won the Second Grade, Science Fair. Back when We were Besties... She Died that same year...

* * *

_**Back With The Scene In Flora's Bedroom... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

I finished looking at the photo... and walked over to my closet... I pulled out a box... Which contained... My Mom's old stuff... I Looked through the stuff... Then I pulled out my Mom's old dress... She wore it when she won Blossom Queen... I put the Dress close to my Heart...

* * *

**With Helia At His House... Helia****'s Pov...**

* * *

I arrived at My House, and got out of My Car, I walked up to the front door, and opened it. Then, I hear My Mom, Call...

"Helia! Is That You?!"

"No Mom... It's a burglar... Who just... Happens to have keys to the Front Door..." I called, taking off my shoes, and dumping the water out of it.

I walked into the kitchen, to find My Mom, making Dinner, or... Trying to... That is...

"What are you making...?" I question.

"A Sushi Roll..." My Mom stated, turning to Me.

"Okay then... Tell Me how that works out..." I laughed, walking into my room. I got changed, and decided to check out my Cameras. I was sitting there, messing with them, for so long... Then by the time I was done... It was 10:00 Pm... So... I went to bed...

* * *

**The Next Morning__**** At School With Flora At Lunch... Flora's Pov...**

* * *

I was getting my Lunch, when "_The Geek_" walked up to me... So... I made Him carry My Lunch... It _was_ the right thing to do... Then... When I was done getting it, I simply walked away... But... He chased after me, and called...

"Hey! Don't You Want This?!"

"Just set it at my table..." I simply stated, pointing to the ramp.

"The Ramp...?"

"Duh... Where else would we eat lunch..." I said, with that, I walked up to my spot... But... The Geek Boy, wasn't coming. So... I walked off of The Ramp, and to... Where the Lower Class, sits.

"Fine... Lets go out into the Courtyard..." I sighed, pulling him by his hair. "Come, Come..."

* * *

_**In The Courtyard With Flora And Helia... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

"So... What do you have to do, to be Popular...?" The Geek Boy asked.

"Popularity... Isn't an Option... You have to be like Me... Moi... Hot, Funny, Smart, and Rich..." I explained.

"Really...?" The Geek questioned, looking at Me, like I was Stupid, or something.

"I'm Not Stupid You Know!" I blurted, making Myself look Stupid.

"Okay... Whatever You Say..." Helia sighed, I could tell, He thinks I'm Stupid.

"Helia!" I yelled.

* * *

**_Helia's Narrating..._**

* * *

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hold Up... Did She Just Call Me... _Helia..._?"

* * *

_**Back To The Scene... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

"Wait... Did You Just Call Me... _Helia..._?" The Geek Boy asked, for some reason... He seemed... Surprised... Shocked...

"Yeah... That is Your name..." I said. "Right...?"

"Well... Yeah... But..." Helia fumbled. "I was expecting... _Geek Boy..._ Or..._ Freak Geek... _Or-"

I cut him off.

"I know... I know... And... I'm sorry..." I stated, smiling.

"Thanks... That... That Really Means alot..." Helia stated, smiling.

"No Prob! Now... Come On!" I yelled, pulling Him outside.

"Where Are We Going!" He questioned, shouting.

"We Are... Leaving School Early!"

"Wait! You Mean... Ditching...!?"

"If You Wanna Put It _That _Way... Then... Yes!"

I quickly pulled Him out of the school.

* * *

_**With Flora and Helia... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

"Seriously!" Helia yelled. "The Mall!"

"Yep!" I screeched. "Also... Later... Jayce's Volleyball Game...!"

"Seriously...?"

"Yes!" I yelled. "Seriously!"

"Great... Just... Great..."

* * *

_**About Three Hours Later... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

"Helia! Take My Bags! I Have To Get To Jayce's Volleyball Game!" I scream, running out of the Mall, and over to my Car in the Parking Lot. A few minutes later... Helia came out with my bags.

"Hurry Up!" I yelled. "We Don't Have All Day!"

* * *

_**About Ten Minutes Later At The Beach... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

We got to the Beach... With Five Minutes to spare...

"Thank God!" I exclaimed. "We Made It On Time!"

Then... I saw Jayce, So I ran over to Him.

"Jayce!" I called.

* * *

_**About Five Minutes Later... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

The Volleyball game, had already started. Jayce's Team was winning... Of Course!

"Go Babe!" I cheered, Jayce on.

* * *

**_About An Hour Later..._**

* * *

They game just ended, and everybody wanted to go for a swim. Great... They even invited Helia... To go in... I think... They actually think He's Cool... Everybody went in... But... Helia waited for me...

"Come on, Flo." He said, I panicked.

"Uh... Uh..." I looked around.

"What's wrong...?" He questioned looking into My eyes.

* * *

_**Same Scene... Pov Swap... Helia's Pov...**_

* * *

I saw Flora was panicking.

"What's wrong...?" I questioned, looking into Her, Big, Beautiful, Emerald, Forest, Green Eyes.

"I-I..." She stuttered.

"Flora..." I said, cupping her face in my hands, still looking into her eyes. "You can tell me _anything..._ You know that... Right...?"

Suddenly, Flora was in tears, her arms wrapped around my neck, and her crying into my chest.

"What's wrong...?" I questioned, again holding her head up, so I could look at her.

"I-I-I... I'm Gonna Tell You My Big Secret..." She said, staring at Me. "Promise Me... You Won't Tell _Anyone..._

"I Promise..." I said, smiling.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered, I comforted Her. "I'm Afraid Of Water!"

"Really...?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes!" She screamed. "I'm Deathly Afraid Of Water!"

"Come on..." I pulled her, toward the Ocean. "Lets Face Your Fear..."

I Pulled Her into the water, and she burst into tears... From behind Me, I heard Jayce yell...

"Come On, Flo!" He yelled. "Don't Be Such A Cry Baby!"

Flora cried even louder. Just then, Jayce came up, and took Flora, from me.

"Come Here!" Jayce yelled. "I'll Protect You!"

Flora started Screaming.

"No! No! Ahhh!" She screamed. "No! Helia! I Want Helia!"

So... I went over to Jayce and Flora... And took Flora, in my arms once again. Which earned me, a Glare from... Jayce...

"You Better Not Be Moving In On My Girl!" He exclaimed, Flora's arms were wrapped around my neck, and I was holding Her, Bridle Style.

Jayce tried taking Flora again, but She clung onto Me.

* * *

_**Same Scene... Pov Swap... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

Jayce tried taking Me from Helia, again... But... I wouldn't let go...

"She obviously doesn't want you..." Helia stated, staring at, Jayce.

"And... Why Would You Think That...?!" Jayce yelled.

"Because... She is Clinging onto Me..." Helia said.

"Shut It!" Jayce snapped.

I opened My eyes, and looked up at Helia. I thought...

_This is Crazy... I Never thought... That I could Love... Someone like you... But... It doesn't matter anyway... You don't Love Me... You Love Someone else... One of... One of My Old Best Friends... It Kind of hurts thinking that... But... I have to deal with it... I Love You Helia... You're Passionate... Kind... Sweet... Caring... You're... Amazing... And... And That's what I Love About You... I Love... Your Shyness... Your... Craziness... Your... Faith... I just hope... That... One Day... Maybe... Just Maybe... That One Day... You Could Feel The Same Way... About Me..._

* * *

**Well... That's It! Btw... I Didn't Mean to copy the End Of One Of The Chapters, Of _Second Chances, By Mina52999... _The idea for the ending... Just Came to Me... Then... When I was done writing it... I Thought... _"Oh No! I Hope People Don't Think It's Like, Mina52999's Second Chances... From one of the Chapters...!" _So... Yeah... I'm So Sorry It's Short! It Is Really Late Here! And... I NEEDED To Update... So... I Did! Sorry If It Sucks! Now... Flora's Big Secret Is Out! Thank You! Everybody! Please Review! :)**


	3. Author's Note: Please Choose

**Hey Everybody! So... I Need You Guys To Decide...**

**I could tell you about My Vacation... In an Author's Note...**

**Or...**

**I Could Put It in the story... In Flora's Pov...**

**Or...**

**I Could Do Both...**

**Please... Review And Tell Me... Which Idea You Like Best...**

**Thank You... :)**


	4. Sundae Dreams, To Mammoth Lakes

**Hey People! I'm Back! :) I'm Sorry... For Not Updating... I Was Working On My Newest Story... _"Love Hidden..."_... I Hope You All Love This Chapter! :) I Will Be Updating... This Weekend... ALOT... I Will Update _"__Love Hidden..."_ And... _"Phenomenon...", _As Soon As Possible! :) Anyway... Enjoy!:)  
Ps... I Am Doing Kind Of A Time Skip To The Morning Of The Vacation Ride... Because... I Want To Get To They Vacation... Enjoy... :)**

* * *

**_Opposites Attract..._  
**

* * *

_**The Next Morning... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

That same night... I couldn't sleep... I was Dreaming about what had happened, earlier that evening... How... How Am I Falling In Love... With... With A... With A... A Geek! I Just Can't Wait For This Upcoming... _"VayCay"..._I Am Taking... I Just Need To Clear My Mind... And... Sleep...

* * *

_**In A Week... Time For The Vacation... 2:00 AM... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

We were getting ready for My _"VayCay"... _When... I remembered...

"Helia!" I exclaimed. "Oh No!"

I got out My phone... And pressed Number 1 on... Helia's Number 1 on Speed Dial...

_"Hello...?"_ Helia answered, the phone.

"Helia!" I screeched, into the phone.

_"Whoa!" _Helia exclaimed, laughing.. _"What is it...?"_

"Your Coming On Vacation With Me!" I yelled. "Get Packing!"

_"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa... What!?" _Helia yelled. _"It's 2:00 Am!"_

"I Know! I Get Car Sickness!" I screamed. "That Is Why We Are Leaving So Early! Now... Pack Up!"

_"Where Are We Even Going!?" _He exclaimed.

"Mammoth Mountain!" I screeched. "Now! Get Packing!"

* * *

_**About An Hour Later... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

About an Hour later... Helia arrived at My _Huge _House...

"Whoa!" Helia exclaimed, looking up at My House.

"I Know Right!" I exclaimed. "Real Inviting, Huh...? We've still got... Half an Hour... Wanna... Come In And... Hang For A Bit...?"

"Sure..." Helia smiled.

* * *

_**Inside Flora's House... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

"Come On!" I yelled, pulling Helia, into the Kitchen.

"What Are We Doing...?" Helia asked.

"We Are... Going To Make... _"__The Fantabulicious Super Sweet Hop Scotch Everything Sundae"! _It Is..._ Top Secret_!" I exclaimed. "You Take Everything, Sweet, Gooey, Sugary, Creamy, Basically Anything, That You Can Get Sugar High, Off Of, And Mix It Together!"

"Well Then... Lets Get Started...!" Helia exclaimed, getting out His Camera, and turning it on.

"Okay... So... You _Have_ To Get The Ice Cream In There!" I yelled, putting Ice Cream, into the big bowl we have. "There! I Think... Is That Enough Ice Cream...!?"

"Yes! I Am _Positive _That Is Enough!" Helia exclaimed, laughing.

"Okie!" I yelled. "Then... The Gummy Worms! Oh! I Love Gummy Worms! _Never _Under Estimate Gummies! Especially When They Are In Worm Form!"

Helia laughed, at Me.

"Then... Comes The Gummy Bears!" I exclaimed. "Again... _Never _Under Estimate!"

Helia laughed, at Me, again.

"Oh Snapskies!" I yelled. "One Time... I Had A Dream... Where Gummy Bears And Gummy Worms Joined Forces... To Take Over The World... And... Guess What They Did...!"

"What...?" Helia laughed.

"They Made... A Pool Of... CHOCOLATE!" I screamed. "Then... Guess What They Did...!"

"What...?" Helia questioned, laughing.

"Well... For _Some Odd_ Reason... They Chopped The Heads Off ALL, The Sour Patch Kids!" I screamed. "All Because... They Were Eating Their OWN, Sour Patch Watermelons!"

Helia laughed, so Hard.

"Then... They Threatened To Kill Me... All Because... I Was _"__Drinking"_, A Gummy Soda!"

Helia kept laughing.

"Then... The Chocolate Bears And Chocolate Bunnies... Teamed Up... To Defeat The Gummy Bears And Gummy Worms... And... Get Back Our Freedom... And... Guess What!"

"What...!?" Helia laughed, out.

"The Chocolate Bears And Chocolate Bunnies... WON!" I screeched, which made Helia, laugh SO Hard. "They Won Us Back Our FREEDOM!"

"WOW!" Helia laughed. "Intense Dream!"

"I Know Right!" I screamed. "Okay... Next Comes... WHIPPED CREAM And PEANUT BUTTER!"

After EVERYTHING was in the bowl, We sat down, and Ate.

"Wow..." Helia said, laughing at our Sundae.

"This Is Delicious!" I screamed.

"So True!" Helia exclaimed.

"Flora!" My Daddy yelled. "It's Time To Go!"

"Okie Daddy!" I screamed, stuffing a HUGE bit our Sundae in My Mouth... Then... With My Spoon... I Stuffed a HUGE bite in Helia's Mouth, Too. "There! Come On!"_  
_

I pulled Helia, outside and, into the BIG Car.

* * *

_**About 3 Hours Later... In The Car... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

We've been driving, for 3 Hours... Oh No! I'm Starting To Feel Sick! I Started Breathing Heavily. Helia heard Me.

"Flora...?" Helia asked. "You Alright...?"

"I... I Don't Feel So Good...!" I exclaimed.

"It'll Be Alright... Just Sleep..." Helia said, hugging Me, at First... I didn't know what to do... But... Then... I sank into it, and... Soon enough... I was Sleeping...

* * *

_**About 3 Hours Later... Mammoth Lakes... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

I woke up 3 hours later... And... We Were Here! Mammoth Lakes! Yes!

"Whoa... Someone's Awake..." I hear, so... I look up, and see...

"Helia!" I exclaimed, hugging Him.

"Happy to see Me...?" Helia joked.

"Ha Ha...!" I laughed, sarcastically.

"Okay!" My Daddy exclaimed, pulling into the driveway of our Condo. "We Are... Here..."

My Daddy turned the car off, and took the Key, out of the Ignition. I grab the Key from Him, and jumped out of the car, running into the Condo.

* * *

_**About 3 Hours Later... Mammoth Lakes... Helia's Pov...**_

* * *

Flora woke up 3 hours later... And... We were there... Mammoth Lakes...

"Whoa... Someone's Awake..." I say, looking down at Flora, laughing.

"Helia!" Flora exclaimed, hugging Me.

"Happy to see Me...?" I joked.

"Ha Ha...!" Flora laughed, sarcastically.

"Okay!" Flora's Dad said, pulling into the driveway of the Condo, We would be staying in. "We Are... Here..."

Flora's Dad turned the car off, and took the Key, out of the Ignition. Immediately... Flora grabbed the Key from Her Dad... And... Jumped out of the car... Running into the Condo.

I... On the other hand... Helped Flora's Dad, carry all of the bags... Flora... had like... At LEAST Fifteen Bags... For... One Week... I Had... Two Bags... And... Flora's Dad Had... One Bag... Oh Flora...

We walk into the Condo, carrying all of the Bags.

* * *

_**Inside The Condo... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

Helia and My Daddy, walked into the Condo, with all My Bags!

"Oh!" I exclaimed, running toward them. "My Bag!"

I get My Bag... And... Look through it.

"My Phone!" I screeched, getting on the Internet, to check Facebook, Twitter, Stuff Like That...

"Wow... No Thanks...?" Helia said, sarcastically.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. "Thank You!"

"I Was Kidding You Know...?" Helia laughed.

I walk into My bedroom... Lie Down on the Bed... And... Slowly drift off into Dream Land...

* * *

**Well! :) That's Chapter 3! :) I Think... XD I Know... I Know... It's Short... BUT... It Was Good... Right...? :) I TRIED To Make It Funny For You! :) Did I Succeed...? :) Please Review And Tell Me If I Succeeded! You Really Don't Have To Tell Me! XD Anyway... I Love You All! :) Please Review! :)**


	5. The Injury, The Kiss

**Hey Everybody! I'm Back! I Hope You ALL LOVED The Last Chapter! Because... Here Is Chapter 4! I Didn't Get Many Reviews Last Chapter... That Kind Of Bummed Me Out... But... That's Aright! :) I Love You All! :) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Opposites Attract..._**

* * *

**_Flora's Dream..._**

* * *

_I was walking through a meadow of Strawberries... When... They Turned Into... CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES! I picked a whole bunch! Deliciousness! Then... I See A CHOCOLATE RIVER! So... Naturally... I run over to it... And... Drink out of it! Then... I See... FISHIES! Gummy Fishies That Is... So... I Bite His Head Off! And Then-_

"Flora!" I heard, so... I wake up...

"What!?" I exclaimed, opening My eyes, only to see... "Helia... Dang It!"

"What's Wrong...?" Helia asked.

"I Was Dreaming About CANDY, Again!" I exclaimed, Helia started laughing.

"Well... You Up For Hiking...?" Helia asked, smiling.

I glared at Him, and then turned over, "Nope!"

"Come On!" Helia said, shaking Me... But... I Still wouldn't get up... So... He PICKED ME UP! This Seems To Be Happening, ALOT!

"PUT ME DOWN!" I Screamed.

"Nope!" Helia laughed, I was kicking and Hitting.

"HELIA!" I screeched, Then, I put My head down, and pouted.

"What's Wrong...?" Helia said, looking at Me, I turned My head.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" I screamed.

"No Thank You!" Helia laughed, Tears started to form in My eyes. "What's Wrong...?"

"Y-Y-You-" I started, but got cut off, by Helia, putting His lips to My forehead.

"Shhhh..." Helia soothed, running His fingers through My hair. "I'm Sorry..."

"I-I-I'm Scared!" I exclaimed, Tears now, streaming down My face.

"Why...?" Helia questioned, still running His fingers through My hair.

"What If..." I said. "There's Water!"

"There Won't Be..." Helia assured.

"What If..." I said, thinking. "I Fall Down A Cliff!"

"You Won't..." Helia assured, smiling.

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO GO!" I screamed.

"Okay..." Helia said. "You Don't Have To."

With that said, He threw Me, AND I MEAN LITERALLY _THREW ME, _On The Bed. My head hit the Bed board, and I started to Cry.

Helia heard Me crying, and picked Me up, again.

"What Happened, This Time...?" Helia questioned, smiling. Then... He noticed the Blood, on My forehead. Don't ask Me why I'm Bleeding. Because... I Have ABSOLUTELY NO Idea!

"I-I-I-" I stuttered out. Helia then, lied Me down, on the Bed. He left into the bathroom, and came back with a small, wet, washcloth. He put the washcloth to My head, and softly dabbed. I tried to pull away, but... He wouldn't let Me. "OWWWWW!" I screamed, He held Me to the Bed. "HELIA!" He wasn't Listening to Me. Tears were Streaming down My cheeks. Just then, The Most AMAZING Thing Happened!

He Kissed Me... He Really... Kissed Me...

_Helia... You Are The Most Amazing Person I've Ever Met... I Love You! I Really... Do..._

* * *

**Sorry It's So Short! :( The Next Chapter Might Be, Too! It Will Be About Their Vacation! :D I Know You Are All Excited For That! :D I Am, Too! :D Thank You For Reading! I Just Uploaded A New Story! Called, _"Different Is Me?" _Please Read It! :D Thank You! I Am Updating, _"Phenomenon" _As Soon As Possible! :) I Love You All! :D Please Review! :)**


	6. Falling In A Hole, Falling Off A Pryamid

**Hey Guys! :D I'm Updating This Story First, Because... I Watched Geek Charming, Recently. And... Felt TOTALLY Pumped To Write It! XD I Love You All! :D I Hope You Love This! :) Enjoy! :D  
PS... There Is A Reviewer On My One-shot, _"Face Down..."_ I Just Wanted To Let Them Know, That... They Are Filled With What They Use As Their PenName... STUPIDITY!  
Sorry For That... Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

**_Opposites Attract..._  
**

* * *

The next Few Days, were... _Awkward..._ Between Me and Helia. Ever since that Kiss... We are still Friends, though. We are Going Hiking, Today. Yay. I Came Up Here To, _Relax._ Is _Hiking, _Relaxing...? I Don't Think So! Anyway... We Are Leaving, Now! Bye!

* * *

_**Minaret Falls In Mammoth Lakes...**_

* * *

"We Are Here!" Daddy exclaimed, parking the Car.

"Oh Great..." I muttered, rolling My eyes. "Just Great..."

Helia was laughing, "Come On! It'll Be Fun!"

"As If!" I yelled, hitting His arm. I got out of the Car, followed by, Helia.

* * *

_**Twenty Minutes Later...**_

* * *

"We've Been Hiking Forever!" I moaned, Irritated. Then, I step in a Hole, and... My Ankle Twists!

"Ow!" I screamed, falling down. "Ow! My Ankle!"

"What Happened?" My Daddy asked, I burst into Tears.

"M-M-My Ankle!" I screeched, "It's Broken!"

"You Probably Just Twisted It..." Helia stated.

"Well, I Can't Walk!" I stated, "It Could Swell Up!"

"You're Not Serious..." Helia said, rolling His eyes.

"I-I-I-I Wanna Go Home!" I screamed, as Loud as I could.

Helia walked over to, Me. He looked at My Ankle. Pressed on it. Which, Made Me Scream, "Owwww!"

He laughed. Picked Me up. And, Carried Me back to The Car.

* * *

_**At The Car...**_

* * *

"This Is _Not _Home!" I Pouted.

"Sure It Is!" Helia exclaimed, buckling My Seat Belt for Me.

"I At LEAST Want To Go To The Condo!" I screamed.

"Why Do You Think We're In The Car!?" Helia yelled, sarcastically.

"Ha Ha..." I laughed, sarcastically.

"See!" Helia exclaimed, "That's The Flora I Know And Love!"

"Yeah, Right!" I laughed, Hitting Helia, on the arm.

* * *

_**That Night...**_

* * *

Later that Night, Me and Helia were talking a walk through Town... Basically... To My Favorite Store, _Graphic Conclusions_! This Store Is Awesome! I Love It!

* * *

_**Graphic Conclusions...**_

* * *

"Yay!" I screeched, skipping into the Shop. I Look around, and Spot something I ABSOLUTELY NEED!

"HELIA!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"What Is It!?" He asked, laughing at My Hyperness.

"Never Mind..." I said, tossing back the item.

Helia laughed.

"I'm Going To The Spa!" I exclaimed, walking out.

"You Mean... The Creek...?" Helia asked.

"Spa... Creek..." I said, "Either Way... It Is Relaxing and I am Going There..."

* * *

_**TIME SKIP! A Week Later... Back Home...**_

* * *

Yay! We're Back Home! I Have Cheer Leading, Today! As Captain... I _Have _To Be There!

* * *

_**Cheer Leading...**_

* * *

"Okay! Girls! Listen Up!" I yelled, "Today. We Will Be Forming A Pyramid!"

Everybody Cheered.

"Annie! Becka! Mandy! Rebecca! Keely!" I screamed, "Bottom Row!"

They got in a Row.

"Anna! Sarah! Aubrey! Brittany!" I stated, "Next Row!"

The First Row, lifted up the Second Row.

"Cira! Jaymee! Jenny!" I said, "Next Row!"

The Second Row lifted up The Third Row.

"Megan! Kristy!" I screeched, "Next Row!"

The Third Row lifted up The Fourth Row.

"Then..." I said, "Me!"

The Fourth Row lifted Me up. Then, Helia walks onto the Football Field, where Moi is Practicing.

"Helia!" I screeched, waving. "Come Record This!"

Then, I get thrown off Balance!

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed, then, I fell from The Top of The Pyramid, Falling to the Ground!

"EEEKKK!" I yelled, then, I hit the Ground, My Eyes Roll to the Back of My Head, I feel an Awful Pain in My Leg, and, Everything... Goes... Black...

* * *

_**About 2 Hours Later... The Hospital...**_

* * *

The Next Time I open My eyes... I'm in The Hospital...

"W-Wha- Owww!" I screamed, "My Leg!"

"Don't Move It..." I heard... Helia.

"Why Not!?" I screeched, pouting.

"Because... 1. You Just Fell 10 Ft. Off The Ground." Helia stated, "2. It's Broken..."

"B-But It..." I stuttered, "No!"

Helia laughed. "What About Cheer Leading!?" I screeched, as Loud as I could.

"Someone is taking over for now..." Helia stated, looking nervous.

"Who!?" I asked, "Kristy!? Please Tell Me It's Kristy!"

"It's Not Kristy..." Helia sighed, looking down.

"Then Who Is It!?" I freaked out.

"It's... Melinda Carter..."

* * *

**That's It! XD Sorry For The Wait! I Had To Bring My Math Grade Up! XD I Finished Up, "Different Is Me?"! I WILL Be Making A Sequel To That Story... So... Stay Tuned... :) My Dog Has Been Put To Sleep Very Recently... So... I've Been Stressed... Anyway... I Love You All! Please Review! :D**


	7. Just Not A Fairy Tale

**Whoa! Last Chapter Was CRAZY! XD JK! I Am SO Pumped To Write! :) I Have SO MANY New Ideas! ALOT Of Them, REALLY DID Happen In My Life! Just Telling Ya'll... XD Haha! I Love You Guys! :D Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Opposites Attract..._  
**

* * *

Okay... So... I'm Out of The Hospital. The Principal said that, I can still do Cheer Leading. If I'm Stable. Which... I Am! I Do Not use My Crutches! Yay! Anyway... I'm At Cheer Leading, right now!

* * *

"Okay! Girls!" I yelled, "There Is A Competition Coming Up! We Need To Practice! We Need To Choose A Song!"

The Girls Moaned.

"We Are Not Just A Cheer Leading Squad!" I stated, "We Are ALSO A Dance Squad!"

Everybody Cheered.

Then, I felt someone behind Me. I turned around and saw...

"Jayce!" I exclaimed, throwing My arms around His neck.

"No Need To Get So Clingy." Jayce stated, pushing Me off.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Sorry!"

"Oh No!" I exclaimed, "Spring Formal Is In Four Days!"

* * *

_**Helia's Pov...**_

* * *

I was at My House, working on The Video. I have some Great footage of, Flora. Her Cheer Leading, Her Laughing, Her Dancing, Even Her Just Messing Around. Now... I just Need to Cut it All Together. Just then, My Phone starts Ringing.

"Hello?" I questioned.

_"Helia!"_ I heard... Flora.

"What?" I asked, "I'm working on the Video."

_"Fine!" _Flora yelled, _"I'll Go Then!"_

"Wait! Flor-" I said, but... Get Cut off by, Flora hanging up.

"Oh... Flora..." I sighed, laughing.

* * *

_**The Next Morning... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

I wake up the Next morning, put on My Glasses, Check the Clock, AND FIND OUT I WOKE UP LATE! I Jump out of Bed, Run into the Bathroom, Grab My Contacts, and... DROP THEM IN THE SINK!

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" I screamed, running out of the Bathroom, and over to My Closet.

* * *

_**At School...**_

* * *

I was Hiding behind a wall. I took My Glasses off, and started TRYING to walk. I get to My locker, Pull out My book, and walk to Class.

* * *

_**In Class...**_

* * *

We were in Class. Watching the Teacher talk, When... I GOT A NOTE FROM JAYCE!

"What Does It Say?" Kristy asked.

"Oh... You Know... I'm So Cute... He Adores Me..." I said, smiling.

"Actually... It says He's Breaking Up with You..." Kristy corrects.

"What!?" I exclaimed, putting on My Glasses.

"You Wear Glasses!?" Megan exclaimed.

* * *

_**After Class...**_

* * *

"Jayce!" I yelled, "Jayce Stop!"

"What!?" Jayce yelled.

"Your Breaking Up With Me!?" I screamed, "But... But What About Spring Formal!"

"Maybe, That Geek Can Take You!" Jayce stated.

* * *

_**At Lunch...**_

* * *

"Helia!" I exclaimed, as I saw Helia, "Helia!"

"Look... Flora..." Helia said, "I Can't Hang Out With You... Until After The Video Is Done, At Least..."

"W-Well..." I stuttered, at First, "Well You Better Not Mess This Up, Geek! Or I'll-"

"Or You'll What!?" Helia yelled, "Ban Me From The Ramp!? Because, You Spot Has Already Been Taken!"

I looked over to The Ramp. Tears Started Swelling Up In My Eyes. I looked back at, Helia. Then, Slowly... Walked Away.

* * *

_**Flora Narrating...**_

* * *

"Today... Was Just Not A Fairy Tale..."

* * *

**That Is It Guys! The Next Chapter... Will Probably Be The Last! :( Sad... I LOVE This Story! BUT... If You Guys Wanna Sequel... You Know What To Do! XD Haha! I Love You Guys, So Much! :) Please Review! :D  
PS... Sorry For The Shortness!**


	8. Film Festival, Spring Formal

**Hey Everyone! :) Last Chapter! This Is The End... :( BUT... I MIGHT Make A SEQUEL! Only If Wanted! I'm Having Thoughts... I Even Have Ideas For The Sequel To The Sequel! I Know The Plot Of The Sequel! XD Haha! Anyway... This Is The End! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Opposites Attract..._  
**

* * *

_**Helia's Pov...**_

* * *

Okay. So... Today is The Film Festival. I'm Really Nervous. I Hope it's goes Good.

* * *

_**The Film Festival...**_

* * *

We just got Done watching a Video about some Girl's Hamster.

"Okay." Our Principal said, "Now, I am Very Honored, to show our Very Own Documentary, From Castle Heights High. Directed By, Helia Rhodes."

* * *

_**The Video...**_

* * *

_Popularity... What is it...? I chose to do My Documentary on High School, Popularity. According to, Flora Primrose... You have to have Certain... Skills...?_

_"Popularity Is So Not Easy!" Flora exclaimed, "Like... People Think It Is SO Easy... It's SO NOT!"_

_"So... What is it like To be Popular...?"_

* * *

_**Back To Reality... Flora's Pov...**  
_

* * *

I decided... I should Probably Support, Helia. By going to The Film Festival... I walked inside, and sat down. At SO MANY Parts... People Started Laughing. I tried to Ignore it. But... It didn't Work. Tears started Leaking from My eyes. I got up, and ran out the Door. Helia must've seen Me.

* * *

_**Outside...**_

* * *

"Flora!" Helia yelled, "Flora! Wait!"

"Why!?" I screamed, "So You Can Humiliate Me More, Than You Already Have!?"

"What!?" Helia exclaimed, "Humiliate You!?"

"Just... Leave Me Alone, Helia!" I stated, "And, By That... I Mean... Floreva!"

Then, I walked away.

* * *

_**The Next Day, At Home...**_

* * *

I was sitting at Home, on the Couch, watching Spongebob. Then, Someone walks in.

"Key is still in the same Place." I heard, and look over, "In the Tree on Your Porch."

"Musa?" I said, 'What are You doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come by..." Musa said, "So... Why did You suddenly Leave, at the Film Festival?"

"Because, Helia's Stupid Movie, Ruined Me..." I stated, taking a Bite of My Ice Cream.

"Well... Helia's Stupid Movie, Won The Film Festival..." Musa said, right when She said that, something Clicked.

"You're More Popular Than Ever..." She laughed, "Here. Helia gave Me the DVD, Watch, ALL Of It. Then, Tell Me if Your Ruined."

I smiled, and hugged Musa.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP! Spring Formal...**_

* * *

I walked into the Dance. Everything is So... Beautiful...

"Flora!" Kristy exclaimed, running up to Me, "Your Dress Is... Wow!"

"Hey, Flora!" Jayce said, "Looking Smokin!"

I just Rolled My eyes.

"Okay! Everybody!" The Principal announced, "This is the Moment, I-I-I Mean, You... Have All been Waiting for..."

Everyone started clapping.

"And, This Year's Blossom Queen, Is..." The Principal paused, "Flora Primrose!"

I smiled, walking up onto the Stage. I got My crown, then made My speech.

"Wow... Ummm... I don't know what to say... Thank You. I REALLY Don't Deserve this. I don't. I am REALLY Thankful, I got it, though. I have learned, a lot, over these past few weeks. I have learned, That Popularity... Isn't having the Latest Fashions, It's not having a Cool Boyfriend, It's not having Cool Friends. It's Friendship. True Friendship. Friends, are someone who will Stick with You, even if It's been FLOREVA! True Friends, will ALWAYS Be there to Share a, '_Fantabulicious Super Sweet Hop Scotch Everything Sundae'. Friends_ Love You for You. Sometimes... You Like a Friend... More, than a Friend... Like I feel about My BESTIEST Friend... Helia Rhodes..."

I finished My speech then walked off Stage, as Everybody started clapping. I saw Helia up on Stage, so... Now I was trying to find Him. I was bumping and running into People, when I tripped over My own Foot, and Fell into Someone's arms.

"OH! GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" I exclaimed, but... Then I looked up, to see who's arms I was in.

"No Need to Apologize..." The Person said, laughing, "I Actually, Quite Like This..."

"Helia!" I screeched, Helia was now Holding Me, Bridal Style.

"Why Hello, Beautiful." Helia said, smiling. He set Me down, so I was standing.

"Would You Like to Dance?" Helia whispered, only so I could hear.

"Indeed..." I whispered back, only so He could hear. So, We Danced, it was Slow and Passionate. Then, We Kissed. It was Even MORE Passionate! Wow! Then, We Separated.

I whispered, "_Opposites Attract..."_

* * *

_**Flora and Helia Narrating...**  
_

* * *

"Well..." Flora say, "That's Our Story. The Princess and The Geek."

"Eh." Helia says, "Film Geek."

"I'm Sorry I Called You a Geek." Flora's apologize, looking at Helia.

"I'm Sorry I Called You a Diva." Helia apologized, looking into Flora's eyes.

"Wanna Make Out for it?" Flora questions, smiling.

Don't You Mean, Make Up?" Helia asked, smiling.

"Nope!" Flora clearly stated. She and Helia, slowly leaned in, until Their Lips Crashed Together. Helia slowly lifted His jacket, in Front of Them. When They Separated, They Skipped down the Hill.

"So, I'm Thinking a Sequel?" Helia said, smiling.

"A Sequel is Never as Good as The Original." I state, "Everybody knows that."

Then, when They were down the Hill, Helia picked up Flora, and Spun Her around.

**Well... There You have it People... Just as Flora said, "_Opposites Attract..._"**

* * *

**That's It Guys! Story Over! :( This Is Sad! I LOVE This Story! It's My FAVORITE To Write! I WILL Make A SEQUEL IF Wanted! I Hope So! Haha! XD I Love ALL You Guys! :) Thank You SO Much For Sticking All The Way To The End Of This Story! I Love You! Please Review! :D**

**Bye! :)**

**Me: Bye Guys! Thanks Fo-**

**Stella: Seriously! STOP TALKING!**

**Flora: Stella! Be Nice!**

**Stella: NO! I WASN'T IN THE STORY!**

**Flora: So?**

**Stella: YOU WERE! AND HELIA WAS! AND MUSA WAS!**

**Flora: THAT'S BECAUSE THIS IS A TRUE STORY!  
**

**Stella: IT WAS!?**

**Flora: Yes!**

**Musa: Hey Guys! What's Goin' On!?**

**Stella: I WANT TO BE IN THE SEQUEL!**

**Musa: Will There Be A Sequel?**

**Me: YES!**

**Musa: But! Flora Said That The Sequel Is Never As Good As The Original!**

**Flora: But! If There Is A Sequel, She Will Put What Is Happening Right Now, In The Sequel... Correct?**

**Me: Correct!**

**Stella: I DEMAND TO BE IN THE SEQUEL!**

**Musa: Well... You Will Be... Because, You Are In This Conversation!**

**Stella: YAY! Okay. I'm Good Now. Bye!**

**Flora: Please Review!**

**Musa: So There Will Be A Sequel, For Ya'll!**

**Me: I Have No Words... Nothing...**


End file.
